


I (Need You) Not.

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Arguing, College, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mentioned Southside Serpents Gang, Minor Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Minor Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Shameless Smut, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: I (Need You) Not.Cooper's and The Jones hate one another. Two Southside bred families. What happens when the two teens of the families push the line between hatred and lust?This is a collab with @kisvids
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Chapter 1.

Cooper's and The Jones hate one another. Two Southside bred families. They've lived near one another all their lives. Jughead Jones at one side of the trailer park and Betty Cooper in the small cramped apartment outside the trailer park. 

Betty Cooper is a beautiful young, blonde, rebellious teen. Jughead Jones is a handsome, young, handful of a teen. They were always up to mischieves. Only one gets caught.

In Jughead Jones household is himself, his father, his little sister and whatever hooker his father brings home that night. Betty Cooper's house on the other hand had her sister, her brother, her nephew and niece and her mother. A two bedroom apartment cramped with no room to breath.

She was grateful for her home though. She knew other people on the southside had it much worse. Even though she had an apartment she had to help her mother pay for it. She had to grab a job down at the bijou.

She liked her job. She got to meet some kids from the northside who also worked there. They became her best friends.

Betty was currently working with them. Kevin Keller was her best friend. So was Veronica Lodge and Cheryl Blossom. Cheryl and Veronica didn’t work with them but they spent a lot of time there.

"Is Jones and Topaz coming in?" Cheryl asked.

"Hell if I know. I hate that guy." Betty turned to fill the popcorn machine up.

“He’s extremely hot.” Veronica said.

"Go fuck him then." She threw a piece of popcorn at her. Veronica rolled her eyes."His friends are hot too." Kevin smiled.

“All the Serpents are hot.”

"Don't be saying that." Betty glared at them.

“It’s true.”

Betty rolled her eyes. "I'm going to change the sign outside."

“Okay.”

Betty headed outside with the ladders. She was climbing up the ladder as the serpents came. Betty sighed when she saw them. They headed up to her shaking the ladder.

“Stop!” She screamed.

"Lighten up Coop." Jughead teased.

“You’re so annoying!” Jughead winked at her. He started spray painting the side of the building. "Stop that you dick!" Betty climbed down.

“Can’t tell me what to do.”

"Yeah but the police can." She pulled her phone out.

“Too bad I’m leaving.” He walked back to his bike. Jughead and his friends left as Betty called the police to log it. "Bro she's easy to fuck with." Jughead's friends said.

“I know.”

"She hates you." Toni laughed.

“I hate her.”

"We know. I bet she's a good fuck." Sweet Pea said.

"Gross." Jughead said.

They were half way home when stopped by the police. Jughead tried to make a getaway. "We won't arrest you if you clean it up tomorrow." Sheriff Keller said.

“Fine.”

"Perfect. We'll see you boys and girl tomorrow." He walked away. Jughead rolled his eyes as he sighed. "Fuck this town!" He yelled.

“Don’t worry Jug, we’ll leave soon for college.”

"Thank fuck. I'm going to fucking let her have it tomorrow. She got us into this mess." Jughead looked at the bijou.

“Good. We’ll get her back.”

"Thanks Fangs." He nodded.

They all headed back to the trailer park. They sat on the sofa in the dumpster drinking beer.

“I can’t wait to get out of here. I might just end up running away before graduation.” Jughead sighed.

"This town is shit but we can get out of here soon." Toni told her. She handed him Betty's number.

“What do you expect me to do with her number?”

"Message her. I don't fucking know." Toni shrugged. Jughead rolled his eyes. "I did promise Cheryl I would see her. I like to annoy her. I'll see you guys later."

“Fine.”

Toni jumped down. Jughead looked at Fangs and Sweet Pea.“What?” They said.

"Nothing. I need to get laid."

“Call one of your hookups then.”

"First I have school work." Jughead headed to his trailer.

He headed in, hoping no one was home. Unfortunately, everyone was there. He headed to the library. Annoyed, he decided to message Betty to tease her.

J: hey there Cooper.

B: Jones?

J: hey.

B: you don't normally message me? In fact why shouldn't I block you.

J: you know you like me.

B: in your dreams.

J: nope.

B: yeah right.

Betty put up on her private Instagram story a picture of her in a swimsuit.

-Who wants to meet me usual spot? Dm me.-

Jughead responded to it.

B: you don't normally respond.

J: did you want me to respond?

B: I just want a quick fuck.

J: well so do I.

B: perfect. Meet me down by the river or beneath the school bleachers.

J: ok.

B: I have a break in 20.

J: I’m headed to the river.

B: okay.

_____

At the river:

Betty was in her uniform when she found him. She was pulling off the itchy ascot. He was standing by his bike. Betty threw her ascot at him. She sat on his bike with him.

"You were a prick for shaking the ladder." Jughead rolled his eyes. "So let's make this clear no kissing." Betty looked at him.

“I was about to say the same thing.”

"Perfect." She began undoing her jeans. So did Jughead. "Honestly you know I'm going to have to clean that shit tomorrow."

“You mean the spray paint? I have to clean it or else I’m arrested.” He said.

"Oh shit." Betty slipped her jeans so far down.

“Yep.”

"Sheriff Keller hates our side. He doesn't really like me and I'm Kev's friend." She shrugged.

“He hates me. I’ll get arrested for things I don’t even do. It’s discrimination.” Jughead got his pants down all the way. "Honestly all this town cares about is money." She turned to hold his bike.

“Pretty much.”

Jughead came behind her. Betty nodded giving permission. "I have gum in my hair because of Chuck." Betty looked at him. "Don't make it worse." She warned.

“I won’t.”

Jughead then began thrusting into her. “Fuck.” She moaned. He had her bent over his bike and was fucking her from behind. Jughead smirked at her. He moved quickly.

It's what they both needed. They were both considered players by the Northside. They both had different hookups each week. This is the first time they’ve ever even thought about using each other.

"Slower." Betty ordered.

He rolled his eyes and slowed down. Betty moaned softly. Jughead was holding a moan. He didn’t want to show her how much he was enjoying this. It was fast and hot.

Jughead started to speed up more. Betty screamed his name cuming. He pulled out and quickly started to finish himself off with his hand. Jughead cleaned himself up and pulled his pants back up.

"See you around Jones."

“Bye Cooper.”

Betty headed to her bike and rode off. Jughead got on his bike to leave. He couldn't believe he did that. He went to the Wyrm to get a drink. His dad owned it so he didn’t need an ID.

He hated going home. Home should be somewhere we’re everyone wants to go after a long day, but Jughead felt unsafe and unhappy at home. That made him upset. He avoided going home as much as possible.

The Southside was unsafe but their school was worse. There were so many health hazards and the teachers didn’t even care. One day Jughead hoped it would shut. He had been trying to convince his dad to let him go to Riverdale High. He wouldn't let him.

Things on the Southside never went to plan. He actually liked school and wanted a chance at a good education. Jughead wanted to try and get the school shut down. He wouldn't know till monday. He wrote a letter to the mayor. For now he would wait. 

Southside isn't a choice its a way of life. He just wanted it to be better for him and his friends. They never wanted this. They were born into it.

He just wanted to move on with his life. Hopefully they could. At least for now they had each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

The following day Jughead was up so early to clean the wall. Betty was there too for her shift. He just ignored her as he painted over the spray paint to make the wall look clean again. 

Betty helped him. They kept going for the same part. “Can you just leave me alone so I can actually get this done?” He said annoyed.

"Fine! Fuck you." Betty threw the wet sponge at him. Jughead rolled his eyes. He decided to throw the sponge back at her. He laughed when it hit her in the back of the head, getting her hair wet. "You fucking prick! I had to cut it last night! You do this!" Betty held her bucket throwing it on him.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” He snapped. He was now soaking wet. Betty burst out laughing. "You started it."

“You’re fucking pathetic!” He threw his bucket on her. Betty screamed as she pulled her phone out her pocket. It was leaking water. “You deserved that, bitch.”

"I'm the bitch?" Betty walked up to him.

“Yeah, you are.”

"I payed for that myself." She pushed him against the wall.

“And you think I care?” Betty pushed him again. She was so fucking angry.“I don’t fucking care.”

"Never speak to me again!" She started to cry. Jughead rolled his eyes at her.“It’s funny that you actually think I care.”

"Yeah silly me." Betty began walking away. "Actually." Betty pulled spray paint out her bag.

-Jones is a dick!-

"Have fun cleaning."

“I’ll just call Keller on you.”

Betty rolled her eyes. "Do it." She flipped him off. 

Jughead called the sheriff on her. The sheriff came down immediately. He made her clean it up. He stood and watched the two.

"You realise you made us spend more time together?" Betty asked.

He ignored her.

"Aww you two are sweet. Match made in hell." Tom Keller said.

"I would rather choke on my own vomit." Jughead said. Betty rolled her eyes at him. He winked at her. "Now I can't fucking use my socials to hook up."

“You’re that desperate?” He laughed at her.

"Fuck off. You don't get it. Guys hate Southside girls. I use it to get laid." She pushed him.

“Southside guys like southside girls.” He rolled his eyes.

"Have you met half of them?"

“I’m literally a southside guy.”

"Emphasis on half of them. You're a good fuck and clean. I see you down at the free health care clinic." Betty shrugged. Jughead rolled his eyes. He was losing count of how many times he did that today. "Can I borrow your phone?"

“Why?”

"To log in my Insta to say my phone is broke." Betty told him.

“No.”

"You fucking broke it!"

He ignored her.

Betty headed inside to grab more water. She came out with some snack. Jughead was just finishing cleaning up. Betty threw some popcorn at him. He ignored her finishing up, before heading on his bike. He wanted to annoy her some more.

Betty watched him. He came over to him. "If your that easy you should sleep with Pea." 

“No way.”

Jughead held her waist. "Why baby doll?" She slapped his hands away. “He’s not my type.”

"But I am?" He smirked.

“You’re too cocky for your own good.” She rolled her eyes. 

“So you’re not denying that I’m your type?”

"Leave me alone Jones." Betty smiled softly.

“If that’s what you want.” He smirked.

"I want to go home. I want to go home to a loud house and read." She sighed. 

He didn’t say anything. He just grabbed his helmet and got on his bike. He liked getting beneath her skin. He spread off leaving her alone.

Betty just sighed. She decided to go to Veronica's. She told her about her phone and Veronica offered to get her a new one.

"No. Its Jughead's fault. I shouldn't have fucked him."

“You fucked Jughead?”

"On my break yesterday. "

“Was he good?” Betty smirked to herself. “I’m guessing that’s a yes?”

"I'm not confirming nor denying that." She shrugged.

"That means yes. Fuck I want to fuck him." Veronica said.

Betty wrote down his address. "Have at him."

“And B, I’m getting you that new phone. Don’t even worry about it.”

"I'm still pissed he did that. Then he has the balls to hold my waist and whisper in my ear."

“He’s so hot B. You can’t deny that.”

"Meh." Betty shrugged.

"I have an idea." Veronica smirked.

She messaged Jughead.

V: you fucked Cooper!

J: yeah?

V: you should do that again. She's less stressed when she's been fucked.

J: I hate her so, not happening.

V: your loss.

V: at least apologies.

J: nope.

"V don't do something stupid. Yeah he's hot but so fucking annoying. He might have given me the hardest orgasm but I hate him." 

Veronica sent that as an audio message. Jughead smirked as he listened to it. 

J: tell her to meet me at the trailer park.

V: will do.

"He wants to meet you."

“Seriously V? What did you do?”

"You'll see." Veronica smirked.

Betty rolled her eyes. She hugged Veronica goodbye before heading on her bike. She headed to Jughead’s trailer. He had it to himself for the night. Betty leaned on the door until he answered it.

“Hey.” He said.

"You owe me an apology." She crossed her arms.

“No I don’t.” Betty rolled her eyes. “I’ll fuck you to make up for it.”

"It's a start." She pulled him in to her.

“We have the place to ourselves for the night.”

"That's a first. Where's JB?" Betty asked. 

“Visiting my mom.” Betty nodded. “So are you coming in or not?”

She took a step in. Jughead closed the door. He showed her to the couch. Betty sat down pulling her jumper off. She was wearing a bralette. Jughead tugged his shirt off. She trailed her cold hands down his chest.

He just looked at her. "What?" Betty winked.

“Nothing.” Betty moved to sit on his lap. "I'm pissed."

“Yeah?”

"At you." She moved his hair.

“I know.”

Betty moved his hands to her waist. He pulled her in closer. She looked at him as he just looked back at her. Betty began unzipping his pants. He tugged on her skirt.

"Move your hands up my skirt first. Tease me." She ordered.

He ran his hands up her thighs and teased her by slightly slipping his fingers into her underwear. She was already so wet for him. Jughead smirked at her.

"No kissing still." Betty ordered.

“I know.” She smiled holding the hand up her skirt. "You should use your tongue."

“Yeah?” He smirked.

"I mean if you really want to apologise." Betty wanted him too.

He pushed her down on the couch. Betty squealed happily. He gently pulled her pants off her. He got on his knees in front of her. He pulled her closer to him and lifted her legs over his shoulders.

They said no kissing but Jughead kissed up her thighs. Betty bit her lip, smirking. She let her hands run through his hair. He moved his face closer in between her thighs, stopping right before where she wanted him. Betty pulled on his hair gently. She wanted him and fast.

Jughead smirked, he was dragging this out as long as possible. He wanted to tease her but also thoroughly satisfy her. Jughead slowly started to work through her walls. He was changing between small and large licks. Betty moaned, gripping on his hair. He smirked loving the way that felt.

“Fuck... faster.” She moaned.

Jughead slowed down. Betty rolled her eyes. She gripped the sofa. Jughead kept at a slow pace teasing the orgasm out of her. Once she had hit her climax, they undressed one another. Clothes flew everywhere as they were now naked, condom on thrusting slow into one another.

Jughead was on top of her. Betty had her legs wrapped around his waist. He sucked hickeys to his neck as Betty moaned. They just sped up. They forgot the world around them. They quickly brought each other to their releases. Betty smirked at him. She pulled away.

“Want to go again?” Jughead said after a couple minutes.

"Sure."

“Okay.”

Betty wrapped her arms around him. They began round two. They went all night. They didn't stop, they went round after round. They ended up falling asleep still on top of each other. They were just so exhausted.

The following morning Jughead woke up first. He shook Betty awake. "I'm tired." She uttered, rubbing her eyes.

“You should go before my dad gets home.”

Betty yawned at him. She pulled her top on. Jughead just checked her out. She didn't have her makeup up. Her hair was a mess. She was just Betty and not the high strung bitch.

"See you around Jones. You've been an awful host." She pulled her boots on.

Jughead rolled his eyes at her. He probably wouldn't have any eyes if he always hung out with her. They got more excise than any other part of his body.

That day was a lot. Everyday was a lot on the Southside. There was never a moment of silence. On the Southside you had the people you trust and the people you don't. 

Even though they hated one another, slowly but surely they were moving on to their trust list but will they stay there permanently.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Chapter 3.

Monday came and Southside high was closed full force. That lead the Southside heading to the Northside.

Classes were divided in North and South. Betty was in her friend's classes along with Jughead and the jocks. 

That day Jughead kept his head down. Betty just kept to herself with her friends. After school is where everything went wrong. Chuck Clayton, Reggie Mantle and Moose Mason cornered Betty after school. 

"Cooper, we heard you're a prossy." Reggie said.

“Leave me the fuck alone.” Betty said.

"Come on Cooper. We've brought you this." Chuck pulled out a sex toy.

Betty punched him in the face. She shoved past them and headed to her bike. Jughead was leaning against his bike. 

"Cooper!" He yelled.

“What do you want Jones?!” She snapped.

"What did those fools want?" Jughead asked her.

“Nothing.”

"You're lying." He held her waist.

“Don't touch me.” She said.

"Hey, what happened? Did they hurt you?" Jughead asked.

“I said don’t touch me!” She snapped. 

“God, you’re such an uptight bitch! I don’t even know why I was trying to be nice!” He snapped.

"Fuck you! They called me a prostitute and shoved a dildo in my face!" Betty stormed off.

Jughead got on his bike and drove off. He was just trying to be nice. He hated that she always was closed off. It pissed him off. He normally wasn’t that nice with people.

He decided to message her. He knew Veronica gave her a phone.

J: I'm never going to be nice to you again.

B: fine!

J: and I’m never fucking you again.

B: fine. Everyone thinks I'm a slut anyway. I've only slept with you this month.  
B: I hate the Northside.

J: they're pricks. A little like you.

B: fuck you.

Jughead just left her on read.

He drove to the library. He just needed to relax. It looked like Betty had the same idea. However, she was volunteering for her college applications. Jughead just ignored her and sat down to read. He got lost in his book. 

"I love that book." She handed him tissues. He just looked up at her. "You might need tissues."

“I don’t cry.”

Betty nodded.

She headed to the reception. She was checking people's books out. As she did that Chuck came up to the desk.

“Want to fuck, Cooper?” He smirked.

"You're not my type." Betty looked at Jughead.

“What and Jones is?”

"Leave me alone! I will get Luna." She snapped.

“Fine. Call me if you change your mind.”

Betty stormed off. Jughead headed up to Chuck.“Leave her the fuck alone.” Jughead said.

"Why? You like her?"Chuck smirked.

“No.”

"Then I'll go kiss her." Jughead pulled him away from her. “She obviously doesn’t want you. Leave her alone.”

Chuck just walked out. Betty was putting books away. Jughead went to sit back down. He got a message from Betty.

B: thanks. I know you gate me but that was nice of you. There's a game this weekend. Come?

J: fine. I’ll be there.

B: see you there

_____

That night Betty came home. Her house was hectic. The twins were sick. Polly was working. Charlse was on a date and Alice was out. Betty was left with two sick twins. She knew she wouldn’t be able to go to the game.

Betty messaged Jughead.

B: I'm baby sitting.

She also messaged the girls group chat.

B: can't come. The twins are sick and I'm looking after them.

Jughead left her on read.

Betty took the twins on a long walk in their pushchairs. She was always left to look after them. On the walk the twins were crying for their bottles. She headed in to pops. The male serpents were in the corner eating. 

"Pops can you do the twins bottles?" Betty rocked the pram.

“Of course.”

"Thank you." Betty passed him the bottles. She then picked up the twins. "Can I order a burger too?"

He put in her order and she went to sit down. Pops came over with the bottles. The twins were crying their eyes out. They weren't well. Betty was struggling with them.

"Need help feeding them?" Pops asked.

"Yeah but your busy."

“I have time.”

Betty smiled at him. "Thank you." She passed him, Dagwood.

“It’s no problem.”

"Everyone's out. I'm looking after them for the weekend." She sighed. "I was meant to meet up with someone. "

“Well I’m sure you can reschedule.”

"No, I was hoping to thank him." Betty rocked Juniper.

“Doesn’t mean you can’t reschedule.”

"Yeah, hopefully." She glanced at Jughead. She saw him get up to leave."What do I do if they run a fever? They're already running high."

“Take them to the doctor.” Betty nodded. "Hey Jug!" She called to him. He just glanced over at her. "Can we talk about our assignment?"

“We don’t have an assignment.”

"I want to thank you, you jackass." Betty sighed.

Jughead just rolled his eyes and walked out with his friends. Sweet Pea looked at him. "I think I'm going to hook up with her."

“Go ahead.”

Sweet Pea headed back in whilst Jughead got on his bike. He drove home annoyed. Betty drives him insane. He headed in to see Jellybean crying. Jughead hugged his little sister. She cried into his chest.

"Bean what's the matter?"

"I'm moving in with mom. But she doesn't want you there."

“Why can’t you stay here?” He whispered.

"Mum got full custody. They've been doing a custody battle behind our backs."

Jughead nodded. 

"She's making me leave tonight." JB sobbed.

“I’ll come visit you when I go to college, okay?”

"You better." She hugged him.

"Forsythia hurry!" Gladys shouted.

Jughead just held his sister. This was exactly like their mother. She only truly cared for JB.

“Bye Bean.” Jughead hugged her.

JB hugged him. Jughead wanted a distraction. He watched as she headed out to their mother. His heart broke in that moment. 

Gladys didn't even glance at him. Jughead stormed passed her, his heart shattered. He went to Betty's place needing a distraction. He didn't want to go to his friends. Betty was the perfect distraction. They weren't friends so they didn't have to speak. He knocked on the door. She answered the door with Dagwood crying.

“Jughead?” She said confused.

"I need a distraction and You're the best distraction." 

"Wow that's another to add to the list." She bounced Dagwood.

“Fuck me.” Jughead demanded.

"Can you wait till I put the twins down?"

“I’ll help.”

"Thanks. I'm exhausted." Betty sighed.

“Sit down. I’ll get them to bed. I’m good with babies.”

"I'll help. Juni likes me to sing to her." She smiled.

Jughead nodded.

Betty passed him Dagwood. She then picked up Juniper. She began to sing a random song. Jughead got distracted by her voice. He gently rocked Dagwood in his arms. The little boy fell asleep instantly.

"You're the baby whisper." Betty whispered.  
He just shrugged. Betty put Juniper in her cot. She turned to Jughead. "It's sexy."

“Yeah?”

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Definitely." Jughead picked her up. She giggled softly. "What's up?" Betty glanced at his lips.

“Nothing.”

"Lair." She moved his hair out the way. "Tell me. It's not like people believe me."

“It’s nothing.”

Betty raised her eyebrows at him. He didn’t say anything, she then cupped his cheeks. That resulted in Jughead looking at her. 

"What will happen if I kiss the serpent prince? Will you turn to a snake?" Betty teased.

“No.”

"What will happen?" She whispered.

“I don’t know.”

Betty nodded. "Shall we find out?" She moved his hair out the way. He shrugged. "Juggie do you want to kiss me?"

“Yes.”

Betty smiled at him for the first time in a long time. He just looked at her. She cupped his face again, gently leaning in. He leaned in too, kissing her softly. 

The couple's lips touched and it felt like fire works erupted in their stomachs. It started off soft but soon their lips were attacking each other’s eagerly. They stood in the crowded living room kissing one another passionately. Jughead held her waist. He traced circulars to her bare skin. She smiled into the kiss. Jughead opened his eyes to look at her. They were still kissing. He pulled away slowly.

"Wow."Betty bit her lip breathless. He smiled at her. "You're not a snake." She teased.

“Nope.”

Betty giggled like a school girl. He kissed her again. This time Betty slipped her tongue in. He did too. They forgot all about sex as they just kissed. They ended up in her bedroom making out. Jughead held her close as they sat in her bed kissing one another.

"Jones is a good kisser." Betty smiled. He smiled at her as Betty sat up yawning. “I should get home.” He said.

"Or you could stay?"

“Why?” Betty shrugged. “I should probably just go.”

"Okay. Thanks for helping me with the twins." She crawled off his lap.

"Its okay. Maybe we could meet up before the dance in two weeks?" He asked.

"If I can. I baby sit and work a lot. Also with school."

Jughead nodded. 

Something had shifted between them. It felt as if that kiss changed something. They will deny it but that butterflies that floated in their stomach were something.

Jughead went home, trying to ignore how being with her today made him feel. They weren't meant to feel like that. That was forbidden. 

So why start now?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

A couple weeks passed and it was the dance. Betty was working that night but she desperately wanted to go. Yet family came first. They were getting evicted if they didn't pay their rent by the end of the month.

Jughead was there looking around for her. "Jones she's not here." Ethel said. 

"Who?"

"Betty."

"Whose talking about my B?" Kevin asked. "Because she's at work. She couldn't come. She's really upset about it. It would have been her first dance ever."

Jughead just walked out. He headed to the bijou. He found her stocking up the shelves. She was the only person working. “Hey.” He said.

"Juggie?" Betty smiled at him.

"What are you doing here? You're meant to be at the dance."

“I got bored.”

"Oh." She sighed.

“What?”

"So I'm another distraction?" Betty looked at him.

“You have been this whole time.” Betty nodded. "Well what do you want?" She asked.

“Can’t I just come here to see you?”

"You can." Betty leaned over the desk. He just looked at her. "Is the dance that boring?" She asked. He shrugged. "I just wanted to get dressed up nice." 

"You dress nice?" Jughead teased.

“I do.”

"I'm joking. You're the most beautiful girl on the Southside." He sat on the desk.

“You think so?” 

“I know so.” Betty blushed at him. She also bit her lip. She pulled out the photo to show him. "I was going to wear this."

“Looks stunning.”

"Shame I didn't get to wear it. I just wanted one dance." She sat on the desk with him.

"Want to dance now?"

“Now?”

Jughead nodded.

He pulled her in by the waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He began dancing with her to no music. Betty rested her head on his chest. They just swayed as they held each other. She looked up to him smiling. He smiled back. She span out and back into his arms. He dipped her down. Betty giggled as she fell on the floor. Jughead helped her up being a gentleman. 

She held him close to her. She wanted to kiss him again but that was a dangerous game. He just smiled at her. Betty kissed him risking it as he kissed her back. She deepened the kiss. They kissed softly as someone came out wanting more popcorn. Betty sighed giving the customer what they wanted.

More people started coming in so she had to get back to work. Betty glanced at Jughead as he went in to watch the horror movie. She just sighed. They were having a moment and it was ruined. Betty served everyone heading to clean one of the rooms.

She wished that Jughead stayed with her. She was down on her knees collecting the rubbish when she felt someone tug on her hair.

"Stop!" Betty turned around to see Jughead. "Its you." She rolled her eyes. 

"Yep. I brought spray paint too." He smirked.

"Don't you dare. I have to clean that shit Jones."

“You’re no fun.”

"Let's do it on the Northside." Betty told him.

“Fine.”

Betty hugged him. "Thank you. You're not a hard ass after all." She squeezed his ass. Jughead kissed her. He felt Betty's tongue slip into his mouth. They both moaned as Jughead circled small patterns to her waist.

"I like when you do that."

“Yeah?”

"Yeah." Betty blushed. "I like when we're close and you're nice to me."

Jughead kissed her neck. She moaned softly. They kissed a little while before the next movie was on. They headed back out to the snack stand.

"We should go to the beach this week." Jughead said.

“Yeah? When? It’s a long drive.”

"Friday after school." He cupped her cheeks.

"Okay."

“We should spend the whole weekend there.” He said.

"That would be nice. We could camp?" Betty smiled.

“Or we could rent a cottage?”

"I can't afford that." Betty whispered.

“I’ll pay.”

"Okay." She smiled.

"I'll bring the board games." She added.

“Okay.”

Betty smiled at him excitedly.

______

Friday came and Betty met Jughead at the trailer park. She told Alice she was heading to the Lodges lodge. Thankful Veronica was there that weekend. They were taking Jughead’s dad’s truck. 

"He won't mind will he?" Betty played with her lace sleeves.

“He hasn’t been home for over a month.”

"But bean?" She looked concerned.

“My mom got full custody of her.” 

"Oh Juggie I'm so sorry." Betty hugged him. He just shrugged. "You can cry on my shoulders." She told him. 

Jughead just nodded. 

He got them into the truck and started driving. He was silent the whole way. As for Betty she was doing car pool karaoke. The ride took a few hours until they were pulling up at the cottage. Betty's eyes lit up.

"Juggie, I know I'm just a distraction but thank you." Jughead didn’t say anything. "I needed this." Betty span to hug him. "So what are you distracting yourself from?"

“Nothing.”

"So you want me here?" Betty moved his hair out the way.

“Yes.”

Betty smiled at him. "We're stuck in limbo." She kissed him. He kissed her back. "You hate me but you don't hate me." He just shrugged. "It's confusing." Betty headed into the cottage.

“I don’t know what you expect from me.”

"I just want to know that I'm not a distraction. Fucking Malachi is a distraction." She told him.

"You're not."

"Then you should have told me that. Ever since we kissed something's changed." Betty began getting the fire on.

“Not really.”

"For me then." She told him.

“It’s not like we’re anything more than fucking.”

"Got it." Betty whispered. She looked at him hurt. 

Jughead sat down on the couch. She got the fire started pulling a movie on. He just focused on the movie. She sat on the couch leaving space between them.

Betty message Veronica and Kevin.

B: I was wrong. We're just fuck buddies.

"We shouldn't kiss if it's just sex. No hickeys either."

“Fine.” 

V: maybe he’s just scared of his feelings.

B: I doubt it.

"Can you do that? I know you love to leave hickeys."

“I don’t care.” He rolled his eyes. Betty could tell he was getting annoyed but also wanted to act like he didn’t care. 

K: I wouldn’t be surprised if he was.

B: he's getting annoyed.

"Prove it."

“Prove what?”

Betty looked at him. "Stare in my eyes without leaving a hickey."

“I said I don’t fucking care.”

"Then prove it." She smirked. Jughead rolled his eyes. Betty moved the space between them. "So prove it."

“How the fuck do you want me to prove that?” He said annoyed.

"Stare into my eyes and try not kiss my neck. You can't." Betty moved her hair out the way. Jughead just rolled his eyes at her. She moved to sit on his lap.

K: flirt with him.

Jughead just looked at her. She locked eyes with him. They sat in silence just looking at each other. They were waiting for one another to crack. Jughead knew he wouldn’t. Neither would Betty. They spent the whole movie just watching one another. 

"Crack already." Betty pouted.

"Not a chance." 

"Urg! I'm going skinny dipping."

“I’ll come.”

Betty rolled her eyes heading outside. It was dark when she began stripping. He did too. Betty looked at him fully naked. He finished undressing himself.

"Still not cracking?"

“Nope.” Betty walked to the ocean. He followed her. "You are gorgeous." He hugged her.

“Yeah?” 

He nodded.

"Then crack." Betty smiled.

“Not happening.”

Betty wrapped her arms around him. "Why compliment me and then shut down?" He shrugged. 

Betty ran her hand down his chest. He just looked at her. She them splashed him. The tension was running high. Jughead rolled his eyes at her.

"I have guys who want to date me."

“Then why are you wasting your time with me?”

"Because I like having things I can't have. I love the way you make me feel. You are so sweet beneath your walls." Betty shrugged. Jughead didn’t say anything. "Then you shut down." She walked further into the water.

Betty just lifted water over herself. She hadn't been on a beach since she was 7. She felt like crying.

Jughead just stood there. "You know I haven't been to the beach in nearly 11 years." She looked at him.

“Okay?”

"Thank you." Betty teared up. "It's my favourite place." She held his hand crying. "At least I got to go to the beach. The beach is better than the dance." Betty added.

Jughead nodded.

Betty wrapped his arms around her as she looked up. She was looking at all the stars. Jughead kept his gaze on her. She was something else. He began to get thise butterflies in his stomach again.

He couldn’t stop himself as he leaned in and kissed her neck softly. Betty moved her neck for him. She gave him more access.

"You cracked." She moaned softly.

He held her waist as he kissed her neck all over. Betty just closed her eyes enjoying them. They will never properly date so she would enjoy the moments they act as a couple.

He ran his hands up her thighs. "I win." Betty smirked 

"You win nothing. Nothing's changed between us. I wanted to kiss your neck." Jughead teased her.

"Juggie please just fuck me."

“Back in the cottage.” He smirked.

He lifted her up. Jughead took her to the cottage. They picked up their clothes and got to the sofa. They didn't manage to get upstairs. Betty was climbing on his lap. 

"Admit that you cracked." She smiled.

Jughead blushed, he shook his head no. Betty pouted at him. He couldn't help but kissed her. Betty kissed him back. They were drawn to each other's lips. They kissed slowly but it built up into a passionate kiss. Kisses turned into hickeys as they teased one another.

"Babe." Betty smiled.

"Yeah?" Jughead slowly moved in her.

Betty just looked at him. She was about to say something but stopped herself. She just enjoyed the rubbing of her clit with his long length. Moans echoing through the room as they don't have to silence themselves.

Small gently thrusts drove them both crazy. Biting softly of the lips as he creased her nipples. Jughead moving to gently suck and lick at them. Betty was having so much pleasure. She had only been with him since they started this thing together. She loved the way he made her feel. 

"You're so beautiful Betts." 

"You tell me nearly everyday." Betty giggled as they flipped over.

"It's true." He kissed her neck. "You're smart." He kissed the other side of her neck. "You're stubborn." Jughead teased, kissing her chest. "You're you." He moved softly kissing her tits."

Betty moaned softly. She couldn’t help but feel butterflies. She wanted to say something but they weren't doing that. He made her feel special and wanted. She didn't get to feel like that most of the time.

She pulled his face up to hers and kissed him passionately. She wanted to show him how she felt since she knew she shouldn’t say it. He reciprocated the same passion back. Jughead just held her. They were both close. They climaxed together like normal. That happened all night long.

The following morning came and Betty made him breakfast in bed. She left it on the side as she sat on the beach. She was enjoying the sunrise.

Jughead was still fast asleep. He woke up at lunchtime to see her outside still."You left me alone in bed." He sat with her.

Betty laughed softly. "I came to watch the sunrise. I then got lost in my book and finished it. I ended up painting the sunrise after that."

Jughead kissed her softly. It was almost like a sweet good morning kiss. She smiled at him. He smiled back. Betty moved to sit on his lap. "I wish we could live here."

“Yeah... I just want to live anywhere other than Riverdale.”

"I get that. They always discriminate against us. You know they don't take my art or writing serious at school." She played with his hair. Jughead nodded. "College is months away. We'll make it." Betty rubbed her nose against his.

“I haven’t been accepted anywhere yet.”

"Me too. We'll get somewhere." She reassured him.

Jughead nodded.

Betty smiled at him. 

In that moment he was honest with her. They were slowly but surely getting there. It wasn't much but it was somewhere. Maybe they could work up to admitting their true feelings.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

A couple months have passed and Jughead got a full ride to NYU. Betty still hadn't got in anywhere yet. The first person Jughead wanted to tell was Betty. 

Betty had an art show she was prepping for. She was trying everything to get a scholarship. Jughead came to tell her.

"Hey." He stood by the art room door.

"Jug?"

“I got a full scholarship to NYU.” Betty turned to him. "That's amazing! Who else have you told?"

“No one.”

"You told me first?" She smiled. He nodded. Betty hugged him. "You cracked." She kissed him. He just kissed her back. They kissed lovingly in the room.

"Aww look the happy couple is kissing." Reggie and Chuck teased.

"I bet it's a goodbye kiss. Cooper will be alone in Riverdale forever."

Jughead wanted to punch them but Betty held him back. "Piss off!" He glared at them.

"Cooper won't stand a chance to get anywhere." Chuck smirked.

Betty looked at her paintings really upset. Jughead just got out of Betty’s arms. He lunged forward and punched Chuck in the face.

"Prick!" Chuck stormed after he punched him back.

Betty ran to Jughead giving him tissue.“I’m fine!” He yelled. He swung at Chuck again. Betty pulled him away. "Hey! If anyone is going to hit that bastard its going to be me." She cupped his face.

Jughead just smirked at her. His nose was bleeding. Betty gently began cleaning it. She kissed his cheek.

"I like you." Betty whispered. Jughead grabbed her face and kissed her. She kissed him back. "I want to show you something." She showed him all her art work. It was based on their story. Jughead smiled faintly. "Even though your a major dick head. I've fallen in love." Betty whispered.

“You love me?”

Betty nodded.

“Why?”

"Because you make me feel loved. Most off all appreciated." She confessed.

Jughead didn’t know what to say.

She was covering her work. She felt self conscious. "Its okay. I know you don't like me back." Betty moved to put her paint pots in the sink.

“I do.”

"You do?" Betty looked at him.

He nodded.

Betty ran up to him. She kissed him passionately. "How long?"

“What do you mean?”

"How long have you been keeping this from me?"

“I don’t know.” Betty nodded. "So how about a date?"

“Okay.” Betty smiled at him. "Will you come tonight?" Jughead nodded. Betty smiled at him.

____

That night: 

Betty had no family there. She was so nervous. Jughead was there for her. She was pasting around the hall. He held her as she was shaking.

"This is my last shot. If not I am staying in Riverdale. You'll find a hot woman and fall in love with her instead of me." Betty freaked out.

“Betty if nothing happens you can come with me. But it will.”

"But I need college." Betty cried.

Jughead held her. He rubbed her back as she pulled away. 

"You'll get there baby. I believe in you." He told her.

Betty nodded.

He wiped her tears away as they stood near her work. They kept their arms wrapped around each other. Everyone was staring at them. It was weird for people. No one ever would’ve thought Jughead Jones would be in a relationship. Especially with someone he hates. 

Betty was playing with his hands. "They're staring." She kissed his hands.

“I don’t care.”

Betty smiled at him. "What's your favourite here? Out of everyone's here. Don't just say mine to get laid." She teased.

"Can I say yours to be a good boyfriend?" Jughead kissed her.

“You have to mean it.” 

“Yours. I mean it.”

Betty smiled at him. "You're my muse." She blushed. "You always have been. I would watch your actions and I would get so inspired and paint what I felt."

Jughead just kissed her. They kissed lovingly as a scout came over. 

"Excuse me Miss Cooper. I'm a scout from UCLA."

“Hi, nice to meet you.” She smiled.

"I love your work. Explain to me the story."

Betty smiled at her. "Its about the Southside and my story. A lot of these photos have been inspired by my relationship. My boyfriend and I have a history and these are some positions we've been in. I paint the scenery in the silhouette and as the background I painted how I felt." She explained. "Its messy but it works. Its just me."

"I love it. I want to offer you a full ride to UCLA."

“Thank you so much. Can I have a couple days to think?”

"Of course." The woman walked off.

"Baby why think?"

“It’s really far away.” 

“Stop. You have to do this. I’m not letting you back out.”

"But..." She stuttered.

"It's near the beach. You love the beach." Jughead kissed her.

"I'll be alone."

"We'll call all the time." He was so proud of her. 

"Fine." Betty kissed him. "We'll make this work?"

"I promise." Jughead picked her up.

Betty giggled at him. "We're getting out of here!" She squealed. Jughead hugged her happily. She kissed him happily. "We'll make it work." He kissed her head.

Betty nodded. 

After the art show Betty took Jughead to Pops. She wanted to introduce Jughead to her friends properly. Jughead was reluctant to but he came.

"B!" 

Betty held Jughead's hand. "Hi guys. This is my boyfriend." She smiled.

"We know Jones." Kevin smirked.

"We know you used to hate him." Veronica added.

"Now I am utterly in love with him." 

"Jones?" Her friends asked.

"Play nice." Betty warned.

"Fine." They pouted.

"Do you want to go baby?" She asked.

Jughead nodded. 

"Do you want to sleep at mine?"

"I would like that. I just have to go to the wrym first."

"I'll meet you there." Betty smiled.

Jughead kissed her. He headed to the wrym. "Cooper has game." Cheryl teased.

"I might."

"You really love him?" Kevin asked.

"I do. College is going to be hard without him. I see him all the time on the Southside." She smiled.

"You'll do fine."

Betty nodded at him.

College was a couple of months away and she was already worrying. They had spent sp much time avoiding their feelings. Now they've confessed them they had little time together.

College was a new chapter but would they get left behind?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

1 year later- 

College was fully underway. Classes were going well. Betty and Jughead have been doing well with long distance but it was hard. They truly cared for one another. They were each other's family. 

Being away from family was hard. They were thousands of miles apart. Lately it's been hard between the two of them. They were always arguing but it was their anniversary. Betty took a plane to New York to surprise him. Betty didn't know that last week Jughead got sent to prison. 

He got sent to prison for a drug charge. He was selling drugs just to keep surviving in college. He had been keeping the whole thing from her. He was ashamed. He hoped she wouldn't come to New York for their anniversary.

He just wanted her to stay away from him for now. That wouldn't be the case. Betty arrived at his dorm so excited to see him. His roommate was there.

"Collin." Betty smiled. "Where is he?"

"Didn't he call you?" Collin asked.

"We haven't spoken in two weeks. I figured he was busy with class. I also had a project I needed to finish." Betty told him.

"Fuck."

"What? Where is he? I want to kiss my boyfriend. I haven't seen him in months." 

"Try the New York Prison." Collin told her.

"You better be joking." Betty glared at him.

"I wouldn't do that to you sweet cheeks."

"It's a good job, I love you and know your not flirting. I'm going to kill him!" Betty threw her suitcase on the bed.

She grabbed her and Jughead's keys. She used his truck to head to the prison. She headed in and demanded to be let in. They only let her as she came such a long way.  
They brought her to a room to see him.

"I don't know if I should kiss you or yell at you." Jughead shrugged. "Baby what the fuck? Why didn't you call me? It's our anniversary tomorrow. I came to surprise you." Betty teared up. "All I get is a fucking shrug!"

“I get that you’re disappointed, but what did you expect? I’m a serpent.”

"I'm not disappointed. I'm upset! You didn't call me. Why Jughead? Don't you love me?"

“I couldn’t call you! I didn’t want you getting caught up in my issues!”

"Your issues are my issues! I fucking love you! Why drugs!?" Betty cried.

“I had no money!”

"You could have called. I'm struggling too." She confessed.

“How was I supposed to know?”

"I kept calling. Juggie, how can we be together if you're not honest with me?" 

“I was just protecting you from what was going on!” He yelled. “I’m locked up for the next five years so it’s not like we can even have a future together!”

"Seriously?!" Betty snapped.

“Yes!”

"You don't see me in your future?" She couldn't help but sob.

“How can I? You deserve better.”

"I deserve you." Betty whispered.

“No you deserve someone better than me.”

"So what?" She looked at him. "I've come here to get broken up with?" Betty was so heartbroken. 

"You deserve better." 

Betty just walked out in tears. She paid some money so he could get commissary. That day Betty put up on her Instagram story.

-Anyone in New York?-

She had a few people reply. Yet she decided to meet up with Veronica. She was in tears. Veronica was trying to calm her down. 

"V he said he couldn't see a future with me! My anniversary is tomorrow. I'm here for a week." Betty sobbed.

“Betty I’m sure he still loves you.”

"He broke up with me. I've never loved anyone in my life but him." She confessed.

“What else did he say?”

"He said that I deserve better than him. That he is protecting me. Does he forget I'm a Southsider?" Betty downed her drink.

“It kind of makes sense B. He wants to keep you out of the things he did. He got jail time. He didn’t want you involved.”

"He should have called me. I came all the way here." She cried.

“Yeah.”

"I bought him a ring."

“Really?”

Betty nodded. "Too late now." 

That night Betty was drinking shots. She was getting drunk. She wanted to drink the pain away. Jughead’s roommate came up to her at the bar.

“Hey there Cooper.”

"Hey Collin." Betty looked at him.

“Need some company?”

"Sure. I'm drinking because of a breakup."

“He broke up with you?”

Betty nodded. 

"Did he ever tell you how we got together?" She asked.

“No, he didn’t. He didn’t really talk to me that much.”

"I was a distraction. A hook up but he kept coming back to me." Betty looked at him. He nodded. "I deserve a fucking phone call!" Betty turned to him. "I'm a bit too drunk but I haven't been fucked in months. I'm going to fuck you and get my luggage."

“What?”

"Don't you want me?" She slurred.

“You’re drunk.”

"But I am giving permission. Fine if you don't want to fuck I can find someone else." Betty hopped off her stool. "Hey you!" Collin pulled her in by the waist. "Let's go." He picked her.

_____

At the prison:

Jughead was in his cell. He was furious with himself. He was so utterly in love with Betty and he had completely lost her. He decided to ring Veronica to give her the anniversary present.

"Archie has it. I have to go but tell her I'm sorry."

"I will do."

"Jones is a free man!" An inmate shouted.

"Fuck off! I broke up with my woman. I can't drag her through this. So leave me alone!" He stormed off to his cell.

He got in bed and looked at the photos he had of her. He was looking at the photo from the night he said he loved her .

"You did the right thing." Sweet Pea came into his cell.

Jughead's eyes lit up. "Pea?" He teared up.

"Hey buddy. I've been in here for two years. I've got your back brother." Sweet Pea hugged him. Jughead hugged him back. “Why are you here?”

"Got caught selling. Me and Fangs were doing it to pay for his grans cancer treatment." He told him.

"Shit I'm sorry." Jughead told him.

"Its okay." Sweet Pea shrugged. "Tell me about that photo."

“It’s a photo I took of her the night I told her I loved her.”

"Tell me about that night." Sweet Pea smiled. 

"It was the first night we spent together in New York before she flew to California. We were in a dinner and she was sketching me. I kept moving to annoy her. Betty kept kissing me to stop me from moving. We got talking about stupid holiday drinks and food. In that moment I knew I loved her." He kissed the photo. 

"You'll get her back." Sweet Pea reassured him.

"Five years is a long time."

"But you love one another."

____

2 years later: 

Jughead was struggling each day with his mental health. The only thing that kept him going was hearing about Betty. She had gotten her work in the Met. She had moved back to New York after college. He was so proud of her.

He hadn't had a visitor in two years but then he got a visitor. Jughead headed to the visitor room to see Betty Cooper there. She cut her hair into a bob. She had more tattoos.

"Betts?"

"Hey." She smiled softly.

“What are you doing here?”

"Happy birthday. I came to see you, I have an art show tonight." 

"Why do I care?" Jughead asked.

He needed to keep his walls up. He had an extra three years. 

"I...i missed you but I'll go." Betty whispered.

“I don’t understand you.”

"I came because I missed you. I write letters but you don't write back." She told him. "I also came to tell you I'm getting married."

"Why shove your happiness in my face!" 

"I...I didn't want you hearing it from Archie!"

"Get out!" 

Betty stood up walking out. She had tears down her face. She got out to hug Collin. She had hoped it gone better but it didn't. “Is he still upset?”

Betty nodded."He broke up with me. I just wanted to see him." She added.

“It’ll be okay.” Betty just kissed him. 

She knew that was a lie. They haven't been right in two years. She was pretending to be this person she wasn't. She had a different life with Collin. It wasn’t her. She didn’t feel like her true self.

Betty felt like a fraud. 

She knew she hurt Jughead by telling him she was engaged. She knew he would be even more upset if he knew it was to Collin.

Their life had changed. It would change change again in the next three years but were they ready?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has mention of suicide in this chapter 
> 
> This is a collab with @kisvids

3 years later: 

Staring at herself in the mirror Betty couldn't recognise herself. She was in a wedding gown that felt wrong. Betty was in the bathroom of the hotel. She heard Jughead was out. She wanted to see him so badly. She heard that he hadn’t been doing well since he got out and was in therapy.

She heard that he hadn’t been doing well since he got out and was in therapy. She hoped he was home. She felt sick to her stomach in a beautiful dress.

She knocked on the door. No one answered."Please!" Betty yelled.

No one answered. She slid down the floor in her dress crying. After awhile Betty decided to use one of her bobby pins and picked the lock. The place was empty. She went to the bedroom and still saw nothing. Betty saw something out of the corner of her eye and glanced at the bathroom. Jughead was there passed out on the floor. He had an empty pill bottle on the floor next to him.

Betty ran over to him. She began performing CPR. He wouldn’t move. She called 911. They rushed over immediately.

"Please Juggie, don't leave me."

They got him into an ambulance. They wouldn't let her travel with him as she wasn't his next of kin. She drove to the hospital. Collin kept frantically calling her.

Betty turned her phone off. She was shaking at the hospital. What if he didn't make it? She should have been here for him more.

She was waiting on the doctor to come and give her a report"Is Mr Jones next of kin here?"

"I am." Betty stood up.

“He’s stable but still unconscious. He’s lucky to be alive. The time you got to him was shortly after he attempted the overdose. It definitely wasn’t accidental.”

"Can I see him? This is my fault." She teared up.

“You can when he’s awake. We still have to run some tests. His therapist has been contacted.”

"He won't let me in. Please I need to see him." Betty begged. 

It now turned 11am. Betty was meant to be getting married.

She was so worried for Jughead. Betty was looking through the window. Looking through the window she saw Jughead starting to wake up. Betty ran in the room immediately. She held his hands. Betty traced them like she used too.

“Betty?” He whispered.

"Baby I'm here." Betty kissed his hands.

“Am I dead? Am I dreaming? Why are you here?”

"You're alive. I got to you in time." She looked at him crying.

“Your wedding...”

"I climbed out the bathroom window. I feel like a fraud." Betty confessed. Jughead didn’t say anything. "I am so glad I left. I found you." She kissed his hands again. She was so emotional.

He pulled his hands away gently. “You fucked Collin the day we broke up. Now he’s your fiancé.”

"I have been drunk or high for most that relationship. But I did, I went back to sluttly Betty because I didn't want to feel the pain." Betty looked away ashamed.

“I think you should leave.”

"Okay." She looked at him. He just looked away. Betty blinked tears onto him. She kissed his hands again. "Don't do that again. I thought you were dead." She looked at him so hurt.

“I wish I was.”

"Don't say that." Betty sat back down. He didn’t say anything. "Miss please leave. Me and Mr Jones have a session we need to get through." His therapist said.

“Fine.” Betty whispered.

Jughead watched her leave outside. She didn't fully leave but waited outside. Jughead began his session.

“Now tell me what happened?” The therapist said. 

“The love of my life was getting married today. I didn’t want to be alive if I couldn’t be with her.”

"Is that her outside?" The therapist asked.

“Yes.”

"Why is she here?"

“I don’t know.”

"Should we have her sit in on this session?" He asked.

“I guess so.”

The therapist headed to get Betty. She came in trailing her dress. She sat down looking at him. 

"Why are you here today?"

"Well... I... I've never loved anyone the way I love Juggie. I was heading to tell him." Betty whispered. "Which sounds completely selfish because I'm in a wedding dress. But most of the time I've been with Collin... I've been using unhealthy ways to medicate. Now I'm in therapy too. Doctor Kepner is her name." She added.

"Jughead? What do you want to say?" The therapist asked. He just shrugged. "Jughead use your words. Speak to me you don't have to look at Betty." The therapist said.

“I already said what I wanted to say.”

"What do you want to say to Betty?" He asked. "It must have been a shock her finding you like that?"

“I didn’t want to live in a world where you we’re marrying someone other than me.”

"You did that because of me?" Betty teared up. "Juggie I have never properly loved him. You said you didn't see a future with me." Her vision blurred because of her tears. "Finding you like that broke me. It made me realise that I took us for granted."

“I wanted a future with you. I just didn’t want to hold you back.”

"You never would have. I never would have gone to UCLA without you." Betty asked to hold his hands. Jughead didn’t say anything. "God Jones, without you I would be in Riverdale. I would be working at the wrym as an entertainer. You saved me that day. I'm so sorry."

“You slept with Collin the day we broke up. He told me later that day.”

"I know I did. I am sorry. I was so hurt but that doesn't matter. I hurt you more. I was just really hoping to come see you the week of our anniversary. Then you broke up with me. I drank so much." Betty apologised.

Jughead didn’t say anything.

"Still i shouldn't have done it but I did. I resulted in my mothers ways. I'm sorry, if you want me to go Jughead..." she let put a shaky breath. "I'll go only because you asked me. I'll get a train home to Riverdale."

“I don’t want you to leave.”

"Thank God." Betty nervously played with the ring she bought Jughead.

"Is that his?" Jughead asked.

"No. I bought it for you. It was an engagement ring."

“Oh.”

"I had a big plan. I came to find you in a police cell and you dumping me. I don't care about that. But I care about you getting healthy. I can't have you die on me. I felt like I lost my true self. The one I've hid from everyone. I need you to try stay alive."

“You need to explain everything to Collin.”

"I'm not leaving you." Betty told him..

Jughead nodded.

"I'll call and explain later. I need to be with you." She whispered

"Jughead what emotions are you feeling?" The therapist asked.

"I love her."

“Sad... I don’t know.”

“I love you Jug.” Betty told him.

Jughead leaned over and kissed her. She kissed him back. In that moment nothing mattered. They had missed one another so much. Betty held his face as she kissed him

"I love you handsome."

“I love you.”

Betty smiled at him. The therapist looked at Jughead happily. "I was so scared Juggie." Jughead held her hand. "I was too." He confessed. 

"We've made great progress here today. You've opened up the most you ever have. We'll continue tomorrow. " The therapist left them to check on the doctors update.

That left the couple alone. Betty wanted to get out her wedding dress so badly. She didn't want to leave Jughead but she had to explain everything to Collin. She decided to message him.

B: can we talk tomorrow? Just know I am so sorry but I couldn't go through with it. Take our honeymoon.

After she sent the message she laid on the bed carefully with Jughead. Jughead kept his gaze on her. 

"Am I hurting you?"

“No.” Betty nodded. "We should move to a random city."

“Maybe.”

"Have a fresh start." She looked at him.

“Maybe someday Betts. I just want to be home.”

"I get that. I need to find a place." She traced his tattoos. “Really?” Betty nodded. "He never wanted to leave his family."

“Come stay with me.”

"Are you ready for that?" She asked.

Jughead nodded.

"Bullshit." She looked at him. “I’m fine Betts.” Betty kissed him softly. "I don't want to overwhelm you." He just looked at her. "Don't lie."

“I will be fine.”

"I was terrified to lose you. Thank God I picked the locks. I'll pay for new ones." Betty blushed.

“They’re not broken.”

"No but we're getting better security."

“Why?”

"I'm working on a really big project. People are looking into the millions for it." Betty shrugged.

Jughead nodded.

"Shall I go to yours getting you some clothes?"

"Please, don't be long. I don't want to be alone." He held her.

"Of course."

Betty headed to Jughead's place. As she got there Collin was there. 

“What the fuck Betty?!”

"I couldn't do it! I'm sorry." Betty apologised.

“What do you left me for him?! He’s a fucking criminal!”

"You could call me one too then! We're both from the Southside! I have a record too!" She opened Jughead's door.

“He literally just got out of prison!”

"And I don't care!" Betty slammed the door on him.

“Fuck you!” He stormed off.

Betty sighed as she got Jughead's stuff. She borrowed some of his clothes too. All she cared about was getting back to Jughead. She wanted him to be okay.

Getting to the hospital she saw him eating. She smiled faintly and sat with him."You look sexy in my clothes." Betty kissed him happily. He kissed her back. "You know I can't believe I used to hate you. Now I can't live without you." Jughead confessed.

Betty laughed softly. "You really hated me. You wouldn't look at me the first time we had sex."

"I was nervous." He kissed her.

“Really?”

"Yeah. Even if I did hate you then I had eyes." Betty smiled at him.

______

4 months later: 

Jughead was just getting out a rehab centre for mental health. He wanted to be fully stable before going home. Betty would visit everyday. She had made lunch from him all his favourite foods.

She was there to pick him up."There's my baby." Betty hugged him. Jughead kissed her. She jumped up on him. "I've missed you."

“I’ve missed you too baby.” Betty smiled at him happily. "I have a meal for you at home."

“Thank you.”

Jughead picked up his suitcase. She was so happy and he was too. In the car ride home they were singing together.

They got home and Jughead headed to unpack his things. He found his room so perfectly clean. She had moved so many things around. Yet she had a messy corner in his room for her art work.

Jughead smiled as he looked around. Betty hugged him from behind. He turned around to kiss her. She kissed him back lovingly as He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I may have moved things around." Betty held him tighter.

“I can tell.” He laughed softly.

"In my defence I couldn't find anything."

“I like it.”

"I can move it back." Betty smiled.

“I said I liked it Betts.”

"Okay. I was just making sure." She told him. Jughead kissed her. She kissed him back handing him a ring. She had made it whilst he was away. “What’s this for?” He asked.

"When you get anxious or nervous spin it."

“Thank you.” 

"I made it myself." Betty smiled. He smiled at her. Betty just kissed him. "Let's eat."

"I can't refuse that." 

They sat down for a nice meal. Jughead hadn't had a nice meal in years. He was so greatful for her. He just wanted to put the past behind them.

"We should get a house."

“Really?”

"Definitely. We could have an art studio. An office. A bedroom for our future children."

“You don’t think it’s too soon?”

"We don't have to have kids straight away." She smiled."But I've always wanted a family and I am on birth control."

Jughead nodded.

"Don't worry. We'll go slow."

“Okay.”

Things were finally going right. They were slowly working things back. That's all Jughead's ever wanted. 

They had both made mistakes. Now they had a fresh start. What would they do with that fresh start?

Would they move back to Riverdale or have a completely fresh start?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of the collab with @kisvids

2 years later: 

Betty had an art show that night in New York. She was currently packaging all her sold art. Jughead was at work but he was surprising her with food. He was so proud of her. He found her packaging them all nearly.

“Hey Betts.”

"Baby." Betty hugged him.

“I’ll help you finish up.” 

Betty kissed him passionately. "I just want to get home. However, I have you an anniversary present."

“You didn’t have to get me anything baby.”

Betty shrugged, she handed him his first ever published book with her art work in.

“Betts...”

"I called in a few favors." Betty smiled.

“I can’t believe you did this.” He smiled.

"It was easy." She shrugged.

“Don’t shrug, this is a big deal!” He kissed her. Betty kissed him back. "My art work is inside."

“I know.”

"Happy anniversary. Here's too many more."

Jughead kissed her happily. He held her closely before they finished up. They headed home. His surprise for her was waiting at home.

He blind folded her. He had set up all their photos together hanging from the ceiling. He had little messages on them for her. He took her blindfold off so she could see everything.

Betty began to tear up whilst Jughead kissed her cheek."This is perfect." Betty kissed him back Betty then took a moment to read them. Jughead smiled at her whilst he watched her. She turned to him. "These are perfect." She whispered.

"You're perfect. Check the last one."

She walked up to the last one. It was a screenshot of her Instagram story from their first encounter. Betty smiled at it. It was from the day they first hooked up. She looked at him to see him on one knee.

“Jug?” 

Jughead held up a ring box. He opened it up to show a beautiful ring.

"Yes!" Betty ran to him.

“I didn’t even get to say anything yet.” He laughed softly.

"Fine. I take back my Yes."

She looked at him excitedly. She was already tearing up and he hadn't said anything yet.

"Betty Cooper, my mother fucking anchor, my rock. Who are we kidding my sanity. I love you with all my heart. We grew from hate to love. That's the best type of love acceptance. You literally pulled me from deaths doors. Marry me?"

“Yes!” She kissed him.

Jughead slipped the ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit.

_____

Two months later they were in Vegas for her art show and Jughead's book tour. It was all sso fast. He was heading to a few states in local bookstores to read some of his work. 

One night they decided just to get hitched. They've always been so private about their relationship. Their families didn't really agree with it but they didn't care. That night they became Mr and Mrs Jones.

_____

1 year later, they decided to adopt. They wanted to better a life for a child. They adopted a newborn baby boy. They were heading to get him from the home. They had finalised the papers that day. They were so excited.

"We're going to meet our little Harry." Betty teared up. Jughead kissed her."Can you believe it?" 

“I’m just so excited.”

Betty held his hands. They were walking in so nervous. Jughead just held her. The social worker was holding Harry in the car seat. Jughead picked him up immediately. 

"There's my baby boy." He smiled.

Betty came up to his side. They were so in love with their little boy. Jughead was rocking him to sleep.

"Let's get our little man home. He needs his own room." Jughead kissed his wife. 

They headed to get everything sorted out at home. Jughead wouldn't put him down. He had him in the baby harness as they sorted things out. 

Betty couldn’t stop smiling at Jughead. "How are my two favourite boys in the world?" She asked, hugging them. Jughead kissed her. "He's so cute." Betty kissed, Harry's head.

“Hes perfect.”

"Like his daddy." Betty held him. "Who would have thought we would have settled down?"

“I never thought I would have this life.”

"Me too." Betty picked up Harry. Jughead smiled at her. "I'm happy."

“Me too.”

"We're far from the Southside now." Betty uttered.

“Yeah.”

"I'm proud of us. A win for team Jones."

"A Cooper no more." Jughead teased.

"I'm a Jones now. Your family, your love most importantly soulmate."

Jughead kissed her happily. He finally felt whole. All his life he thought he didn't need anyone. That was a lie. Jughead Jones needed Betty Cooper.

Betty, and now their son, were the most important things in his life. They made him a better person. They made him the man he is today.

The past completely in the past. All that mattered was their future. They had a bright one. Never in their wildest dreams would they think that. Yet now anything was possible. 

The world were their oyster. The Jones family want to teach their little boy that nothing defines him. He too can reach his goals.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoy this fic. We love writing together. Check out or collabs and my individual fics.
> 
> Follow us on tumblr @hbiccjblogs and @kisvids


End file.
